In connection with carton or case sealing machines or apparatus, it is desirable that, for example, the leading end portion of the carton or case sealing tape does not, in effect, fold over onto itself whereby the adhesive material, disposed upon the front side surface portion of the sealing tape, would effectively become stuck to itself and thereby foul further carton or case sealing operations. In addition, it is also desirable that the carton or case sealing tape be dispensed in a manner which effectively prevents any substantial amount of drag forces from being impressed thereon which would not only lead, for example, to inconsistent tape application parameters, but in addition, could cause tearing, breakage, or other mutilation or deformation of the carton or case sealing tape.
A need therefore exists in the art for a new and improved tape guide plate and finger plate assembly for the leading end portion of the carton or case sealing tape of a carton or case sealing machine or apparatus so as to permit the leading end portion of the carton or case sealing tape, as well as upstream portions thereof being dispensed by means of the tape dispensing cartridge assembly, to be dispensed in a substantially frictionless or drag-free manner and which also effectively prevents the carton or case sealing tape from folding over upon itself so as not to adhere to itself and thereby foul further carton or case sealing operations.